


¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

by nanamiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrianette, Adrinette, Also hay spoilers de la segunda temporada, El rating es por menciones de alcohol y malas palabras, F/M, Mis bebés ya están en edad adulta, agedup!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Una fiesta y unos tragos despiertan sentimientos dormidos y dan lugar a una que otra revelación inesperada.





	1. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Se suponía que sería una velada tranquila. Una reunión en el nuevo apartamento de Alya y Nino, en la que se reencontraría con sus viejos compañeros de la Collège y del Lycèe. Nada más. No obstante, Marinette no había contado con que _él_ apareciera, no después de tanto tiempo. Pero si lo pensabas tenía sentido: era el mejor amigo de Nino, después de todo.

Sabía que tendría que haberse controlado con el alcohol. Sabía que no tenía mucha resistencia, la experiencia ya se lo había dejado bien en claro. Sin embargo y por culpa de los nervios, Marinette no había llevado la cuenta de cuánto había bebido. Ahora la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y apenas si podía hilvanar dos palabras juntas.

Así que allí estaba: en el el balcón del apartamento, sentada sobre el piso, tomando aire para tratar recomponerse y contemplando la preciosa vista de la París nocturna. Ah, sí, y evitando a Adrien Agreste, por supuesto, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche. Él había sido la razón por la cual no había sabido medirse.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto? Desde que había terminado el Lycée. Así que… ¿Dos, tres años quizá? Lo suficiente como para que su enamoramiento («Obsesión» la corrigió una vocecita en su cabeza) desapareciese. O eso había creído. Sólo había bastando con que el flamante Adrien Agreste la reconociera entre los invitados de la fiesta, le regalase una de sus encandilantes sonrisas y, ¡ _puf_!, allí estaba Marinette, hecha un manojo de sentimientos como en sus épocas de adolescente. ¿Por qué la había saludado con tanta efusión? ¿Por qué había tenido que abrazarla? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amigable con todo el mundo, incluso después de tanto tiempo?

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro audible. Reparó que se le había roto la pantimedia, a ésta ahora la decoraba un agujero poco más arriba de la rodilla. Sólo esperó que el largo de su pollera fuera suficiente para cubrirlo al pararse. No atrevió a mirarse la camisa. Seguramente la pobre prenda se había ganado uno o dos manchones.

Volvió a suspirar. Adrien había sido la cereza del postre de lo que había sido su semana. No sólo había estado ocupadísima con todas las tareas que le habían asignado en la universidad, sino que también había ayudado a sus padres durante las tardes. Y, como si todo aquello hubiera sido poco, había salido a patrullar algunas noches. Sola, claro está. Chat Noir había desaparecido hacía tiempo atrás sin dejar rastro alguno, así como los akumas y Le Papillon. De alguna forma retorcida, extrañaba aquellos días de peligro, magia y mariposas. Ahora sólo se dedicaba a combatir crímenes y delitos más… mundanos, por llamarlos de alguna forma.

—Me preguntaba a dónde te habías ido, Marinette.

 _Rayos_.

—Eyyyy, Adrien —dijo, apenas levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. No fuera cosa que se mareara y terminara la noche vomitándole los zapatos al amorcito de su adolescencia—. Creo que Nino te estaba buscando hace un rato —mintió. Si podía mantenerlo alejado, mejor.

—Pues creo que eso tendrá que esperar —rió con suavidad. Marinette lo maldijo por su capacidad de derrochar adorabilidad. Si es que acaso esa palabra existía—. Él y Alya están desmayados sobre el sillón.

 _Mierda_.

—Espera, ¿había sido Nino? ¿O acaso había sido Kim…? —mintió nuevamente—. Pero estoy _segura_ de que alguien me había preguntado por ti.

—Sea lo que sea, o ya me lo han dicho o ya no importa —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya se han ido todos. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Bueno, salvando a los dormilones, obviamente.

—Oh —Marinette frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada?

—¿Te importa si te hago compañía?

_Sí._

—Para nada.

—De hecho, yo te estuve buscando toda la noche a ti —explicó, sentándose a su lado. Un poco demasiado cerca para el gusto de Marinette—. ¡Estoy seguro de que tientes tanto para contarme! Debes ponerme al día con lo que has estado haciendo. Quiero creer que todavía planeas convertirte en diseñadora, ¿no? Sería un crimen que privaras al mundo de tus creaciones.

Vaya. Qué curioso. Marinette jamás había experimentado el deseo de besar y el deseo de golpear a alguien al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, no bien terminé el Lycée me inscribí en una universidad en donde pusiera seguir la carrera de diseño. Aunque a veces se hace difícil avanzar. Ya sabes, entre todo lo que te dan para hacer, ayudar a mis padres en la panadería y…

Calló. «Tratar de mantener a París a salvo» no era una información que debiera compartir con Adrien.

—¿Y…?

—…y la vida —E hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

Adrien la estudió con atención unos segundos. Marinette esperó no estar ruborizándose. Con suerte, su estado achispado ya se habría encargado de eso y lo haría menos evidente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Pareces cansada, Marinette.

—No tienes _ni idea_.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—Nah. Estaríamos toda la noche. Hablando de eso, ¿no deberías partir a casa? Ya se está haciendo tarde.

—No tengo apuro —Negó con la cabeza suavemente—. Además, prefiero ponerme al día contigo. Si no te importa.

—Como gustes.

—Volviendo a mi pregunta: ¿quieres hablar acerca de…?

—No.

La respuesta tajante descolocó visiblemente a Adrien. Apresurándose a remendar la metida de pata, Marinette añadió con rapidez:

—O-oh, no es que no _quiera_. Simplemente, bueno, la verdad es que no puedo.

—¿No puedes? —Adrien levantó una ceja—. ¿Acaso te has estado portando mal desde que me fui, Dupain-Cheng? —bromeó.

—Ojalá así fuera, Agreste, ojalá así fuera —rió, imaginándose a sí misma como una ladrona de caricatura—. Pero me temo que es todo lo contrario, en tal caso.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ambos, de esos en los que ninguno de los participantes de la conversación sabe con qué llenarlo. Adrien se dedicó a observar la noche parisina, Marinette, el fondo de su vaso casi vacío. Todavía le quedaba algo de bebida, aunque no recordaba qué era ese líquido amarillo. ¿Cerveza? ¿Champagne? ¿Hidromiel? A esta altura, podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Aun así me da la impresión de que necesitas hablar con alguien —se aventuró Adrien finalmente—. ¿Alya, quizá?

—No, con ella tampoco puedo —No se atrevía a darle el Miraculous del zorro para pedirle ayuda. Ella y Nino apenas si podían lidiar con el día a día como civiles. Añadirles una nueva carga a Rena Rouge o incluso a Carapace no le parecía justo. Menos cuando ya no había akumas con los que combatir—. Pero no te preocupes.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo, Marinette. Tú siempre fuiste una de mis más preciadas amigas. Incluso después de todo este tiempo. Por eso te insisto.

Ah, Adrien. Dulce, hermoso, e inocentonto Adrien Adonis Agreste. Únicamente él lograba que la palabra «amiga» sonara como un arañazo sobre una pizarra.

No obstante, el joven modelo tenía razón. Marinette de verdad necesitaba ventilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Más de una vez había barajado la idea de confiarle a alguien todo lo que le estaba pasando, contarle todas sus penas y preocupaciones. La pregunta del millón era, sin embargo, _a quién_. El Maestro Fu ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que le ocurría, y estaba segura que el viejo guardián no podría hacer mucho al respecto. ¿Sus padres? No, a menos que quisiera darles un infarto a ambos. Alya era también una opción, pero temía que se enojara con ella por haberle ocultado el secreto por tanto tiempo. Parte de Marinette sabía que no había chances de que eso pasara, mal el temor seguía ahí. Incluso había ponderado la opción de empezar terapia. Se suponía que los psicólogos tenían prohibido divulgar los problemas de sus pacientes, pero ¿quién le garantizaba que esa persona no rompería ese juramento profesional por quince minutos de fama o por algo de dinero extra?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Adrien? Prácticamente desapareciste de la faz de la tierra luego de terminar el Lyceé. Casi ni te volvimos a ver. Nino me contó que tuviste una discusión con tu padre y que ambos se mudaron a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Pues, eso es básicamente todo —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre maneja su imperio de moda como un rey ermitaño y yo me encargo de modelar y de alguna que otra cosa menor de la empresa.

—Recuerdo que tu asignatura favorita era física —comentó Marinette, rememorando—. Siempre pensé que perseguirías una carrera en las ciencias exactas o algo.

—Era la idea. Pero, bueno, surgieron algunos problemas que me lo impidieron.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—¡Vaya!, los roles se han invertido —rió ante la ironía—. Mas me temo que eso es todo, Marinette. De verdad.

—Ya veo.

Pobre Adrien. Cualquiera que envidiara su posición económica y social, de seguro ignoraba todo el infierno que ese muchacho había vivido. La forma despreocupada con la que hablaba de su pasado le daba a Marinette la impresión de que, en realidad, había algo mucho más profundo y oscuro bajo la superficie. Aparentemente todo el mundo tenía secretos.

De pronto tuvo una idea. Una idea bastante peligrosa y estúpida, a decir verdad, pero que de alguna forma tenía sentido. Quizás porque seguía algo ebria, quizás porque necesitaba algo de adrenalina, quizás porque sentía, por alguna extraña razón, que podía confiar en él. Quizás porque se había vuelto loca bajo tanto estrés.

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que Adrien no le creyese. Y si se lo contaba a alguien más, ¿quién le creería a él? ¿Quién le creería al hijo del excéntrico diseñador Gabriel Agreste? Fuera cual fuera la consecuencia de su arriesgada idea, ella saldría ganando. Probablemente.

Marinette volvió a mirar su vaso. Lo removió apenas, haciendo que en el líquido se formara un remolino en miniatura. En un acto simbólico para juntar coraje, lo bebió todo de un solo trago. Estaba asqueroso.

—Adrien, si te cuento el porqué estoy tan cansada ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

—Está demás decir que sí, Marinette —le sonrió con renovada atención.

—¿Lo juras?

—Por nuestra amistad.

A Marinette le pareció una cosa bastante cutre por la cual jurar. Hacía tanto que no se veían ni se hablaban, y, si bien Adrien había dejado bastante en claro que seguía apreciándola, no era lo mismo que hacía unos años. Pero era lo que había.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Adrien la complació gustoso, achicando el espacio entre ambos.

—La razón por la cual estoy estresada…

—… ¿Sí?

—… es porque _yo_ soy Ladybug.

La reacción de Adrien fue oro puro. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, volvió a poner distancia entre ambos para poder observarla mejor. Al principio su carita preciosa destilaba sorpresa pura ante las palabras de Marinette, luego levantó una ceja, demostrando una sana desconfianza en la declaración.

Ella se imaginó que en esos momentos Adrien no sabía si catalogarla como ebria humorista, ebria mentirosa o como la verdadera Ladybug. Ebria. Decidió proseguir:

—¡Es cierto, lo juro! Es por eso que llegaba tarde a todos lados o desaparecía sin decir nada. Además… —Se señaló los aretes—. ¿Ves?

Eso pareció ser prueba suficiente para Adrien, o por lo menos fue suficiente para que pudiera recobrar el habla.

—Vaya, Marinette, ¡me has sorprendido! —dijo con cuidado. Tampoco había mucho más que pudiera decirle—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado…

—Lo cual es algo positivo —asintió—. Ya sabes, por lo de mantener la identidad secreta y demases.

—Así que… ¿Eso de ser superheroína es estresante? Bueno, me imagino que sí.

—Lo es —suspiró—. Aunque atrapar criminales y delincuentes comunes no es tan peligroso ni tan difícil como tener que lidiar con los akumas. No tienen poderes mágicos y una furia incontenible. Bah, no, a veces sí. Lo de la furia, digo. No los poderes.

—Ya… Ya veo.

—Sep.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos. Adrien estaría, posiblemente, preguntándose qué hacer con esta nueva información. Pero, oye, él se lo había buscado, pensó Marinette. ¿Acaso ella le había pedido que se preocupara por ella con tamaña dulzura? ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa de que él fuera puro amor? No, obvio que no.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo, Adrien? —decidió continuar. Ya se había metido en este baile, así que ahora bailaría.

—¿Qué es lo peor, Marinette?

—La ausencia de Chat Noir.

—¿O-oh?

—No es fácil combatir el crimen sola.

—¿Qué hay de Rena Rouge y Carapace? Sé que ocasionalmente les daban una mano…

—¡Ja! Puedes hacer la prueba y ver si puedes levantarlos del sillón —El cerebro de Marinette necesitó un par de milésimas de segundo para reparar en lo que había dicho—. Ay, _mierda_ , ¡se supone que no debo decirte eso!

—¿¡Nino y Alya son Carapace y Rena Rouge!? —exclamó Adrien, luego de recibir esa segunda revelación como un puñetazo.

—¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Vas a despertarlos! ¡Y ellos no saben que yo soy Ladybug! —Lo calló poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios. Adrien sólo pudo mover la mirada de la mano de su amiga a los ojos de esta. Tarde reparó Marinette en lo que había hecho. Con la misma velocidad con la que lo había callado, retiró el dedo de la cara de Adrien—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —Carraspeó—. Así que… Combates el crimen sola.

—Sí —Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, abrazándose las rodillas—. No puedo pedirle ayuda a Alya y a Nino porque sé que llevan una vida muy atareada ambos. Y no sé dónde se ha metido Chat Noir. Estoy segura de que hace unos años viste las noticias: él, los akumas y Le Papillon desaparecieron de un día para el otro. Desde entonces no he sabido nada de mi compañero contra el crimen.

—¿Qué… qué crees que les ocurrió, Marinette?

Había un _algo_ en la manera en la que Adrien le estaba preguntando sobre su doble vida. No lo hacía con tanta curiosidad como Marinette había anticipado, no de la misma manera en la que muchos periodistas lo hacían con su entrometimiento; sino que las preguntas de Adrien se acercaban más a la angustia que al fisgoneo. Supuso que estaría verdaderamente preocupado por ella. No había duda del porqué seguía gustándole después de tanto tiempo.

—No lo sé. Me he imaginado tantas cosas tan distintas desde que no volví a saber de él… Y el hecho de que él y Le Papillon hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo no puede ser coincidencia. Simplemente no puede serlo. Quizás Chat Noir se enfrentó a él. Tal vez le pasó algo. No sé.

Su mayor miedo era que su compañero hubiese salido herido de muerte en una pelea con su enemigo. Siempre trataba de evitar ese pensamiento, ya que deprimirse sin pruebas no la ayudaría en nada. Mas a veces era difícil no caer en ese pozo de pensamientos oscuros.

—Y lo gracioso de todo esto es que cada vez que me transformo en Ladybug sigo esperando que, de un momento a otro, Chat Noir aparezca a mis espaldas con alguno de sus chistes malos.

—Cuánto lo siento, Marinette…

—No lo sientas —Le ladeó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No es como si tú supieras dónde está. Sólo me queda seguir buscándolo.

Adrien se dedicó a escucharla, no tenía nada que aportar. Marinette apreció que la dejara descargarse sin interrupciones.

—A veces pienso que es mi culpa —Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, se imaginó que su peinado debía de ser un desastre—. La decisión de mantener secreta nuestra identidad fue mía, ¿sabes? Y Chat Noir era, la mayoría de las veces, un tipo respetuoso, todo un caballero. Jamás me presionó para que le dijera quién era. Pero si yo no hubiera sido tan cabeza dura, quizás hoy sabría dónde está. Si está bien —Oh, no. Marinette ya sentía el llanto aproximarse. Respiró hondo en un vano intento de retrasarlo—. Pero no tengo idea de qué le pudo haber pasado; eso me mata por dentro. Todas las noches que salgo a patrullar lo busco: en las sombras, en los callejones, en cada recoveco… Pero no está. Mi gatito no está. ¿Dónde se ha metido…?

El desconsuelo de Marinette fue más fuerte que ella. Luego de un intento de evitar los sollozos, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizársele por las mejillas. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando inútilmente de recomponerse.

El abrazo de Adrien fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de romper en llanto. En un incómodo y tierno intento para contenerla, la rodeópor los hombros, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Marinette repitió un «Lo siento» una y otra vez, para lo que Adrien siempre tenía un «No pasa nada» o un «No te preocupes» como respuesta.

Sólo cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron y los sollozos se acabaron Adrien la dejó ir.

—Qué vergüenza debo de dar —dijo Marinette, secándose los ojos con las muñecas—. En serio, perdona, Adrien. Y gracias.

—Oye, no hay nada que perdonar —Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro—. En tal caso, somos París y yo quienes tenemos que agradecerle a nuestra heroína, ¿no crees? —Marinette dejó escapar una risita, y Adrien le sonrió con ternura—. Vamos adentro a buscarte un vaso de agua, ¿sí?

—Sí. Creo que debería ir pidiéndome un taxi también.

Se puso él primero de pie para le tenderle una mano y así ayudarla a pararse.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte tomar un taxi sola en el estado que estás, Marinette, estás muy equivocada. Yo te llevo a casa.

—Oh, Adrien, no podría…

—Insisto.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes interponerte en el camino de una superheroína e impedir su voluntad? —preguntó con tono jocoso

—De nuevo: ¿en el estado en el que estás? Sí, Marinette. Puedo interponerme y lo haré.

Dándole un empujoncito juguetón en el hombro, Marinette entró la sala de estar seguida de Adrien. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Alya y a Nino, fueron a la cocina. Marinette buscó un par de vasos limpios mientras Adrien buscaba una botella de agua en la heladera. Se sirvieron la bebida y fueron al umbral de la puerta a observar a sus respectivos mejores amigos dormir.

—Son adorables —declaró Adrien.

—Lo son —asintió ella—. Si te soy sincera, hasta me dan un poquito de envidia.

—Son la pareja perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Muy por el contrario, han tenido sus varios traspiés a través de los años y han sabido superarlos con madurez siempre —le contó, sin dejar despegar la vista de los bellos durmientes—. Pero eso es justamente lo que los hace mejor que perfectos.

—Tienes razón —sonrió Adrien lleno de orgullo por sus amigos—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Marinette?

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

La pregunta hizo que las mejillas de Marinette ardieran. Menos mal que ambos se hallaban mirando a Nino y a Alya, así Adrien no podría verla ruborizándose. Trató de mantener la calma y no volver a ser aquella que había sido durante la Collège.

—Nop. ¿Y tú?

—Pues… la única chica que me gusta me rechazó. Hace muchísimo tiempo ya. Y así y todo, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué clase de _estúpida_ rechaza a Adrien Agreste? —preguntó llena de indignación—. ¿Qué tiene por cerebro esa criatura? ¿Un pañal usado?

Adrien tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí para contener una risotada. Marinette sonrió para sí misma: después de lo que le había hecho pasar al pobre chico, se alegraba de por lo menos poder hacerlo reír.

Una vez el vaso de agua de Marinette estuvo vacío, Adrien sugirió empezar a buscar las llaves del apartamento. Afortunadamente para ambos, Marinette tenía una copia de emergencia en su bolso. Le explicó a Adrien que ella también se había mudado a su propio apartamento no muy lejos de allí, por lo que Nino y Alya también contaban con una copia de su llave.

Fueron a por sus abrigos y el bolso de Marinette. Antes de partir, Adrien sugirió secarse una selfie con los dormilones y enviársela, cosa que ese fuera el primer mensaje que verían en la mañana. Marinette aceptó de buen grado con una risita bobalicona. Luego de tres o cuatro fotos con diferentes gestos y expresiones, se encargaron de apagar las luces y de dejar todo en orden para que el descanso de Nino y Alya continuara sin interrupción.

Una vez en el ascensor, Marinette dejó escapar otro suspiro. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado en lo cansada que estaba. La combinación de beber y de llorar le había drenado toda la energía.

—Gracias por todo, Adrien. Lamento haberte cargado con todo esto.

—Ey, de verdad no es nada, Marinette —la tranquilizó, otra vez regalándole una sonrisa llena de ternura. Vaciló un poco antes de continuar—. ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que Chat Noir está en algún lado allí afuera pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Eres demasiado increíble como para que pueda olvidarte.

—Dios, no por nada me gustaste toda mi adolescencia —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No —negó, haciéndose la tonta.

Bajaron del ascensor, Marinette con cara de «Aquí no ha pasado nada», y Adrien lleno de confusión.

A partir de allí, el trayecto camino a casa se volvió un recuerdo borroso en la memoria de Marinette. Al día siguiente sí recordaba haber subido al auto de Adrien —uno de esos de alta gama que ella no supo identificar—, haberle indicado dónde quedaba su hogar y haberse quedado dormida en el asiento.

Mas lo que no podía descifrar era el misterio de cómo Adrien la había cargado hasta su habitación, de cómo podía ser que sus llaves siguieran en su bolso y la puerta estuviera cerrada; y el más grande enigma de todos: por qué había soñado que Chat Noir le besaba la mejilla y le deseaba unas buenas noches.

* * *


	2. Tenemos que hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca continúo one-shots, pero este en particular daba para más y, como si eso no fuera poco, es la primera vez que casi los veinte reviews que recibo en ff.net son pedidos de continuación ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Así que acá ta.
> 
> Beta: ladyaqua198

Se podría haber dicho que era una noche tranquila, por lo menos para los estándares parisinos. La luna ya se había asentado en la bóveda celeste como la única reina hacía unas horas. Los autos iban y venían, los turistas ya empezaban a regresar a sus hoteles luego de un largo día de excursiones, así como los ciudadanos volvían a sus hogares. Hasta los delincuentes parecían haber decidido tomar un descanso de sus fechorías, ya que Ladybug no había encontrado a ninguno en lo que llevaba de patrullaje.

¿Sinceramente? Sinceramente Ladybug había esperado dar con algún ratero o ladrón para poder darle caza y así despejar su mente, mantener alejados sus otros pensamientos, más específicamente los recuerdos de todo aquello que le había confiado a Adrien Agreste. Durante horas había saltado de techo en techo, de edificio en edificio, buscando sin cesar. Mas no. Aparentemente los malhechores habían decidido complicarle la vida de otra forma.

Salvando los pensamientos de la superheroína, quien se hallaba contemplando su ciudad desde lo alto de un centro comercial, todo estaba en paz. Bueno, hasta que sin previo aviso una mano negra se posó sobre el hombro de Ladybug. Ésta dejó escapar un chillido agudo que atravesó la noche y que podría haber alertado a un tercio de la población parisina.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención asustarte!

—¿¡Pero qué estabas pensando, idio…

Ladybug precisó unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de quién tenía enfrente. Tardó bastante más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Chat Noir había dejado atrás cualquier rastro de su adolescencia: con su altura y sus hombros anchos ahora era todo un hombre. No obstante, no parecía que mucho más hubiera cambiado.

—Sólo para corroborar —dijo ella finalmente—: no eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy bastante vivo y, como has visto, soy bastante tangible también, _milady_ —le sonrió. Ladybug no había reparado en lo mucho que había añorado ese apodo hasta ese momento—. Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Espero que me hayas extrañado.

Ella suspiró. No, definitivamente algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Por supuesto que te he extrañado, gato bobo. Pero en este momento no sé si abrazarte o darte una patada voladora en la cara.

—Lo primero me encantaría y lo segundo sé que me lo merezco —asintió—. Sin embargo, me imagino que tendrás una o dos preguntas para hacerme. Así que, si te parece bien, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar a algún lado?

—¿Qué tiene de malo hablar aquí, Chat? —preguntó Ladybug, quien deseaba resolver unos cuantos misterios lo más pronto posible—. Estamos solos y nadie puede interrumpirnos.

—Es cierto, pero, verás —Se rascó la cabeza—, le prometí a mi kwami que podría ver a la tuya, y, además… ¿No te parece que ya es hora de que nos digamos quienes somos tras la máscara?

Ladybug lo miró dubitativa. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que su compañero llevara la conversación con tanto apremio al tema de sus identidades. No era así como se había imaginado el esperado reencuentro. Por un lado, claro, claro que quería saber quién era Chat Noir; pero, por el otro…

—Le Papillon ya no es un problema —dijo él, adelantándose a sus pensamientos—. Lo juro por mi honor de gato.

—No lo sé, Chat. No es que dude de tu palabra, pero…

Chat Noir suspiró reacio, como quien no quiere recurrir a medidas drásticas.

—Está bien, pongámoslo de la siguiente manera: no sólo ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándonos quienes somos el uno del otro porque Le Papillon ya está fuera de juego, sino porque, bueno… —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé que eres tú, Marinette.

La susodicha se paralizó ante la mención de su nombre, su rostro se transformó en un monumento al desconcierto. Poco a poco empezó a balbucear sílabas inconexas, cosa que a Chat Noir le recordó aquellos días de la Collège. Unos segundos después, Ladybug pudo por fin articular su pregunta:

—¿¡Adrien te dijo!?

—Mmnno, no exactamente —canturreó Chat Noir, poniendo los brazos tras la espalda para darse aires inocentones—. Más bien, _tú_ me dijiste.

—Pero si yo sólo se lo conté a Adr- _Oh_. Ooooh, no.

Chat Noir se limitó a sonreír estúpidamente y a asentir como si tuviera un resorte por cuello.

—Adrien Agreste a su servicio, _milady_ —E hizo una reverencia para acompañar sus palabras.

Ladybug se llevó las manos a la cara, inconscientemente tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Poco a poco fue encogiéndose hasta quedar a cuclillas. Al ver que aparentemente no diría nada pronto, Chat Noir se sentó frente a ella, dejando escapar una risita. No con intenciones de burlarse de ella; muy por el contrario, Ladybug lo enternecía como nadie podía hacerlo.

—¿Marinette? ¿Sigues ahí?

Ella apenas entreabrió los dedos para poder mirarlo.

—Adrien, lamento mucho lo del otro día. En serio, lo siento. Bebí un poco de más, y…

—¿Bromeas, Marinette? —volvió a reír él—. Si no hubiera sido por aquello, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora. Yo no estaría aquí ahora. En todo caso, creo que te invitaré a beber más seguido.

—Ja, ja —rió ella con sarcasmo, ahora cruzándose de brazos—, muy gracioso, gatito. Desafortunadamente para ti, he decidido alejar el alcohol de mi vida para siempre. Es decir, imagínate si le hubiera revelado mi identidad a alguien más…

—Oye —la interrumpió con tono tranquilizador—, basta de «¿Qué pasaría?» y «¿Que hubiera pasado si?», Marinette. Ya hemos tenido más que suficiente de esas variantes de ese tipo preguntas. Ahora somos tú y yo, y eso es todo lo que importa. Hostigarte no te llevará a ningún lado. ¿De acuerdo?

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreírle y contagiarse de su serenidad. Tanto como Adrien o como Chat Noir, él siempre había sabido encontrar las palabras justas en el momento indicado.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora, si te parece bien, ¿qué tal si me das ese abrazo? Sé que nos vendría bien a los dos.

Susurrando un «gato tonto», Ladybug lo rodeó con fuerza, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Sabes que no bien no separemos te daré esa bien merecida patada también, ¿no?

—Estoy listo para aceptar mi destino, Bugaboo.

Y Ladybug, como la mujer de palabra que era, cumplió con su amenaza. Aunque sí se apiadó de él y, en vez de patearle la cara, lo hizo en la rodilla.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento de Marinette que, afortunadamente, no quedaba muy lejos. Entre salto y salto por la ciudad, se oyó a algún que otro transeúnte sorprenderse por ver a Chat Noir por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Éste, con la fanfarronería que lo caracterizaba cuando llevaba el traje, los saludaba con efusión. Ladybug sonrió para sí misma: ya se podía imaginar la cara de Alya cuando se enterase que Chat Noir había vuelto.

A la hora de mudarse, Marinette había elegido estratégicamente un lugar del cual podría entrar y salir como Ladybug desapercibida, sin levantar sospechas de sus vecinos. Lo último que necesitaba en su atareada vida era que París se enterara de su identidad. Por ello se había decidido por un edificio cuya parte trasera daba a otros que no tenían ventanas en su dirección; era el escondite perfecto.

Una vez en casa y seguida de cerca por su compañero, buscó el interruptor de luz y la habitación se iluminó, mostrando así un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor. Sin siquiera decirse nada, ambos deshicieron sus respectivas transformaciones.

Adrien amagó a decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por la estridente voz de Tikki:

—¡Tú! —dirigió su furia como un dragón que escupe fuego al que Marinette supuso que era el kwami del gato negro—. ¿¡Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba, Plagg!?

—Tikki, espera —dijo, levantando sus patitas, como queriendo contener la bronca que la kwami estaba a punto de echarle encima—, puedo expli-

Sin dejarlo terminar y emitiendo lo que pareció un grito de guerra, Tikki arremetió en su dirección. Adrien y Marinette los observaron volar de aquí a allá en una errática persecución, atravesando los muebles y decoraciones del departamento.

—Es probable que esta haya sido tu última transformación —comentó Marinette cuando los vio atravesar la ventana y desaparecer en la noche.

—Más que probable —coincidió Adrien. A continuación una sonrisita burlona se formó en su rostro—. A propósito de nada, Marinette, te ves fantástica.

La susodicha levantó una ceja ante el comentario. Miró lo que llevaba puesto: una playera que había visto mejores días y unos pantalones deportivos que tenían un agujero sobre la rodilla como condecoración por haber sobrevivido hasta ese momento. Ambas prendas, las manos y los pies descalzos de Marinette estaban manchados de azul. Recordó entonces que, antes de salir a patrullar, había estado tiñendo algunas telas. Adrien, muy por el contrario, se veía fantástico como siempre con su pantalón de jean y su playera verde oscuro.

—Oh, ya calla, gatito. ¿Quieres un té o algo para beber?

—Mientras no sea azul, un té me vendría bien.

Marinette le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, le dijo que se pusiera cómodo y se dirigió a la cocina. Adrien se sentó sobre el sofá a esperarla. A los pocos minutos, la dueña de casa volvió con dos tazas humeantes que colocó entre ambos sobre una mesita ratona.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo sin más preámbulo al sentarse frente a él.

Adrien suspiró. Mientras exhalaba, parecía estar terminando de acomodar sus ideas. Entonces le explicó su situación a Marinette: cómo había descubierto que su padre había resultado ser el archienemigo de ambos, sus motivaciones, la famosa discusión que habían tenido, la decisión de mudarse fuera de París. En el entretanto, Marinette lo escuchó atenta, a veces preguntando por algún que otro detalle que le parecía de relevancia.

—…Entonces, ¿tu padre era Le Papillon? —preguntó cuando Adrien había acabado de hablar.

—Exactamente.

—Y tu madre está en una suerte de ataúd de cristal en un estado criogénico. O algo así.

—O algo así, sí.

—Y cuando descubriste todo esto, te quedaste con el Miraculous de la mariposa y se mudaron a las afueras de la ciudad.

—En efecto. Y el del pavo real también.

—En vez de contármelo, claro —dijo, algo dolida.

—No… no estaba en un estado emocional lo suficientemente lúcido como para poder actuar con lógica.

Marinette se echó hacia atrás sobre su sillón al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el rostro. Como si la ebria confesión de la semana anterior hubiera sido poco, ahora tenía que incorporar todo un océano de información. Trató de ver el lado positivo: por lo menos sabía qué había pasado con su compañero. Esa era una verdadera carga de la cual se había deshecho. Mas algunas cosas todavía eran un misterio para ella. Empezó por preguntar lo más importante:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Adrien?

—Ni yo estoy del todo seguro. Creo que… Creo que parte de mí sentía vergüenza.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Pero por qué?

Adrien, cruzado de brazos, desvió la mirada al piso y se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy fácil sentirse un imbécil cuando te enteras que has vivido todo este tiempo con tu enemigo bajo el mismo techo. Es decir, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

—Adrien, tu padre se convirtió a sí mismo en un akuma para despistarnos. Ambos lo descartamos por esa misma razón —insistió—. A nadie se le ocurriría pensar que su propio padre podría ser Le Papillon. Debiste haberme dicho…

—Marinette, acabo de decirte que me sentía avergonzado —dijo Adrien con brusquedad—. No actué racionalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Además, fuiste tú misma quien prefería que nuestras identidades permanecieran ocultas, ¿lo recuerdas? Si te contaba todo, inevitablemente tendría que revelarte mi identidad —le reprochó.

—¡Eso era una medida para protegernos en caso de que Le Papillon nos akumatizara! —dijo Marinette elevando la voz—. ¡Podríamos haber hablado tranquilamente cuando él estuvo fuera del panorama! ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí que desaparecieras sin decirme nada, sin dejar rastro? ¿Las veces que me he desvelado buscándote por todas partes? ¿La enorme desesperación que sentía día a día, imaginándome qué podría haberte pasado?

—¡Pues lo siento, Marinette! —Se puso de pie—. ¡Lamento haber sentido que mi mundo se venía abajo y no poder reaccionar de la manera que te hubiera gustado!

—¡No estoy juzgando tu reacción, Adrien! —Se paró también—. No puedo imaginarme lo que sentiste todo este tiempo. No hay manera en la que pueda ponerme en tus zapatos. ¡Pero también habría sido bueno que pensaras un poco en mí!

Adrien volvió a cruzarse de brazos sin mirarla y no dijo nada más. Marinette se lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a preparar más té.

Tomó las tazas y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba poner un espacio entre los dos, por más pequeño que fuera.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, su cabeza trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido a kilómetros por hora. Pensó que en cualquier momento le saldrían chispas y humo. Siempre se había hecho la idea de que el reencuentro con Chat Noir no sería meramente flores y colores; mas jamás había imaginado que acabaría casi a los gritos con Adrien Agreste.

Era cierto lo que le había dicho: no lo estaba juzgando por su reacción, de verdad que no lo había hecho. Enterarse que la persona que te había traído al mundo para quererte y protegerte era, en realidad, un villano que había aterrorizado a tu cuidad durante años no podía ser nada fácil. El dolor de Adrien debía de ser inconmensurable. Estaba segura. Se imaginó que, en su lugar, ella también habría sentido algo de vergüenza. No podía ponerse en su lugar, ya que no había nada más opuesto a Gabriel Agreste que sus propios padres; pero aún así…

—¿Sabes? Cuando la otra noche te dije que Chat Noir pensaba en ti todo el tiempo no era mentira.

Marinette se volteó para encontrar a Adrien apoyado de espaldas contra el umbral.

—De verdad creo que no ha habido día en el que no haya pensado en ti —continuó—. Tienes razón, debí hablar contigo. Lo siento.

—Yo lamento haberte gritado.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Adrien la rodeó con fuerza, como temiendo que, si la soltaba aunque fuera un poco, volvería a perderla. Poco después de que él apoyara la cabeza sobre el hombro de Marinette, ella lo oyó llorar. Sin decir nada, lo dejó descargarse. Ella era la única persona a la que podía confiarle absolutamente todo, y Marinette sabía muy bien cómo se sentía no poder hablar sobre lo que le ocurría. Se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Cuando los sollozos de Adrien se calmaron, Marinette se separó apenas de él para acariciarle una mejilla y besarle la otra.

—Ve a enjuagarte la cara. Yo te espero con el té listo, ¿sí?

Adrien le sonrió y asintió. Verlo con la carita hinchada y con los ojos apenas rojos le partió el alma a Marinette.

Lo dejó ir e hizo lo que le había prometido. Preparó las infusiones y las llevó al balconcito de su apartamento. Algo de aire fresco le vendría bien a Adrien.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó cuando lo oyó acercarse.

—Mucho mejor.

Marinette le tendió su taza, y Adrien le dio las gracias. Bebieron unos sorbos en silencio.

—Adrien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre? Es decir, me imagino que tu relación con él…

—Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero casi no nos dirigimos la palabra —le respondió Adrien, captando la idea—. Cada tanto me envía algún correo electrónico cuando tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos o algo, pero no pasa más de eso.

—Ya veo —asintió Marinette, apoyándose contra el barandal del balconcito.

A decir verdad, Gabriel Agreste le daba pena. No que justificara el daño que le había causado a París y a sus habitantes; pero parte de ella podía empatizar con él. Después de haber creído que había perdido a Chat Noir para siempre, se preguntó si ella también no sería capaz de tomar medidas extremas para tratar de recuperar a un ser querido.

Quizá luego hablaría con el Maestro Fu para tratar de encontrar una manera de salvar a Emilie Agreste. Ahora que lo pensaba, Adrien también debía devolver los Miraculous de la mariposa y del pavo real. No dijo nada, sin embargo. Ya habían hablado demasiado sobre sus problemas por un día.

—¿Puedo yo hacerte una pregunta ahora, Marinette?

—Claro.

—¿Crees que todavía tienes un pañal usado en la cabeza?

—¿¡Discúlpame!? —dijo.

Adrien rió con suavidad y se apoyó junto a ella para empujarla juguetonamente con el hombro.

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez, ¿no lo recuerdas? Antes de irnos del departamento de Nino y Alya. Cuando te comenté que alguien, es decir, tú, me había rechazado hacía un tiempo, me preguntaste si esa chica tenía un pañal usado en la cabeza —Le regaló una sonrisa casi depredadora—. Por ello te pregunto: ¿todavía lo tienes?

—En mi defensa e irónicamente —declaró Marinette haciéndose la ofendida para que Adrien no notara sus nervios—, tú mismo fuiste la razón por la cual te rechacé.

Tarde cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de confesársele. Si posible, la sonrisa de Adrien se ensanchó.

—¡Lo sabía! —festejó, dejando su taza sobre una mesita que había en el balcón—. ¡Sabía que me habías dicho que te gustaba cuando estábamos en el ascensor!

—Vete al infierno, Agreste.

—¿No querrás decir al pur _gato_ rio?

Marinette emitió un quejido de agotamiento mientras Adrien reía como un estúpido ante su propio chiste.

—Admito que me va a llevar un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a oír a Adrien Agreste decir los mismos chistes que Chat Noir.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué crees que me pasó a mí cuando de la nada me tiraste la bomba de que tú eras Ladybug? Doy gracias que estabas bastante achispada, Marinette, porque apenas si pude mantener la compostura cuando dijiste.

Luego de dejar escapar una risita, Marinette terminó su té y dejó su taza junto a la de su compañero. Adrien se apoyó de espaldas al barandal para mirarla.

—Así que, bueno —carraspeó—, acabamos de hablar de nuestros sentimientos en tiempo pasado, lo cual tiene sentido porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos vemos, pero… ¿Crees que haya chances de que pueda pedirte una cita a futuro?

—¿O-oh?

—Ya sabes, tú, yo, un bar quizás… Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en lo de Nino y Alya, beber alcohol no será obli _gato_ rio, lo prometo.

Al mismo tiempo que Adrien le guiñaba un ojo, Marinette dejó escapar otro gruñido.

Ella decidió, entonces, que ya había tenido suficiente. Entre el estrés de la universidad, el de tener que ayudar a sus padres, el de cumplir su deber como heroína, el ahora tener que lidiar con Adrien Agreste seduciéndola con sus juegos de palabras horriblemente forzados (era claro que había perdido la práctica) y el cansancio general que tenía, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Siempre fuiste insufrible y hoy lo eres más que nunca, ¿sabías?

No eran las palabras más románticas para decir antes de tomar a alguien violentamente por el cuello de la playera y besarlo, pero, ey, la paciencia de Marinette ya había desaparecido casi por completo. Además, a Adrien no pareció importarle. Muy por el contrario.

Luego de enredarse el uno con el otro bajo la noche parisina, Marinette decidió que este era el peor beso que había dado y recibido en su vida. Era cierto: el beso estaba cargado de una impaciencia y de un salvajismo adolescente, producto de la frustración que ambos habían acumulado con el paso de los años. Era baboso y descuidado. Por experiencia sabía que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Y, a pesar de todo ello, le importó un bledo.

Sólo pasado un tiempo el beso se volvió menos frenético y más adulto, más maduro. Como si ambos hubieran entendido que ninguno de los dos se iría a ninguna parte; no había por qué desesperarse.

—¿El viernes por la noche está bien?

—El viernes por la noche está perfecto, Marinette. Antes también, incluso.

—Olvídalo. Tengo demasiado que hacer durante la semana. Pero —Le sonrió pícara— qué bueno que cuento contigo, porque ahora podrás compensarme por todo el patrullaje que he hecho yo solita hasta ahora. Además —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro—, a los parisinos les alegrará verte y saber que estás bien. De seguro que el Ladyblog estará explotando en estos momentos con la noticias de que Chat Noir ha vuelto.

—Eso siempre y cuando tu kwami no haya asesinado al mío.

—No creo que haya tenido de verdad intenciones de matarlo, pero ahora empiezo a dudar —dijo, desviando la mirada a la noche. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Plagg y Tikki habían desaparecido—. ¿Cómo te ves usando el traje de Ladybug sino?

—De seguro me queda fa _bug_ loso.

Marinette dejó escapar un último quejido a modo de protesta, aunque esta vez se permitió mezclarlo con una risa. Adrien, sintiéndose victorioso por esta misma razón, le besó la mejilla. Tenían toda la noche para seguir llenándola de chistes pésimos y gruñidos quejosos. Por lo menos hasta que sus kwamis regresaran.

—¿Podemos volver ya? Me estoy aburriendo aquí fuera.

—Démosle algo más de privacidad, Plagg. Se lo merecen después de tanto tiempo.

—Hablas de darle espacio a ellos, ¡pero nunca piensas en nosotros! —se quejó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre haces lo mismo, no importa quienes sean nuestros elegidos.

Tikki sólo elevó la vista y negó con la cabeza. A esta altura ya debería estar acostumbrada a los berrinchitos de su contraparte, no obstante, Plagg lograba molestarla sin falta de alguna forma u otra.

Afortunadamente para ella, el haberlo conocido desde hacía eones le había ayudado a encontrar herramientas para poder lidiar con él. Se decidió por la más poderosa que tenía: dar el brazo a torcer.

—Tienes razón, Plagg, cuánto lo siento —Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, le besó la mejilla.

Satisfecha, lo vio descender paralizado ante la sorpresa, a falta de que Plagg no podía derretirse literalmente. Eso les ganaría una hora o dos a Adrien y a Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! c:


End file.
